Movie comes to life
by ninguna tinta
Summary: alice sees the vision of the earth coming to an end...RnR


**Movies comes to life**

**ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: Seriously i dont own anything but the plot. The names belongs to SM.**

**A/n: Hey another one shot...nothing drastic this time... I needed a time out from all the homework shit and quizzes. **

**ECLIPSE WILL BE OUT SOON!**

**Hope you enjoy ! btw thanks for giving time to read this :D**

_**much love to those who gives reviews! 3 3**_

_**ok I'll shut up now. and i know you guys don't give a fuck on reading author's notes... **_

She was sitting in the garden drinking the wonderful heat the Sun was giving away to Earth. As she opened her golden eyes, the beautiful English garden vanished, the butterflies that were flying around the flowers evaporated through thin air; the sensational heat of the Sun she was enjoying seconds ago disappeared. There was nothing. It was pure darkness.

She tried to see, seeking for any sign of light in the dark cave. Not a sound can be heard nor even a little light that might guide her out of this nightmare.

The poor girl with a short black hair sat for who knows how many seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours. As she felt she was losing hope, colors exploded back in to the dark cave. All the girl ever wanted was to go home, back to the English garden, to the sweet aroma of the roses and freesia. But she was in a house with her entire family. She knew for sure it was not their house and yet it felt right that everybody in her small family were present. The interior was white and homey.

Everything feels right yet so wrong. Her parents were watching on the flat screen, her 3 brothers were engaged in a debate and her two sisters were talking constantly about matters of clothes and make up. She was in her room. She knew it was hers' but she hasn't been inside it before. She looked outside her window. The view was amazing. The mountains were almost covered by fog and the Sun has this amazing color of red which was rising up to the sky. If life can always be this wonderful, she thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden, it was raining. Her already dead heart came to life in fear to what will happen next. It was not an ordinary rain. It was not water that was falling down the sky but fire. Great balls of fire going down in contact with Earth, destroying the beautiful view and everything it came across. Then a huge ball of fire was coming towards her direction. For the first time in a hundred of years she stood frozen, scared and waiting for the meteor to destroy her.

JASPER! The name of her beloved love one was screaming inside her mind. She snapped her head and ran as fast as she could toward the family room. It was a good thing that everybody was present as she scanned the room.

"The end is coming."

That was all she said as everyone in that house felt the hard impact of the meteor hit the house. Last thing she remembered seeing were the unexplainable expression painted in the face of her entire family.

She didn't even realize she was screaming when she opened her eyes.

The girl stood up, and realized it was a vision. She sees vision of the future. She sobbed and decided it was time to call on her father and inform him and the rest of the family of what she had just saw. After all, they were vampires.

"Carlisle" Her voice was weak, it was barely a whisper. But she knew her father heard it well. As soon as a second after saying his name, Carlisle appeared in front of her with the rest of the family. They were all worried, they have never seen her, this distraught before.

"Yes, Alice? What is the matter, my daughter?" Carlisle was always the person she can always trust. He was the father she had never had or remembered.

She sobbed a tearless sob. "The end is coming." Repeating the exact same words she had utter in the vision. Gasps and worried glances were exchanged. The huge room felt small. The tension grew bigger.

"What exactly did you see?" Her brother, Edward asked her.

She was shocked that it was Edward who asked that kind of question since he was the mind reader in the family.

"You mean you didn't see what I just saw?" Came her fast reply.

Edward shook his head and said. "No, your thoughts were muted, just like Bella's, 5 minutes ago, Alice."

"Please tell us what you actually saw, dear one." Esme, her mother crooned.

"It rained…" It was difficult to say everything she just saw. Her throat tightened and she was not able to utter another word.

Her sister Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Go on, Alice. It rained, so what? I mean rain couldn't kill us vampires. I mean, we couldn't catch cold or fever. Hell, we are already dead."

Alice gave her a look which made her shut her perfect red mouth.

"It rained, not of water but of fire. The mountains disappearing right before my eyes; screaming voices of people begging to be saved; and what scared me most was, even this family will be gone like everything that walks on this planet. Earth is coming to an end. I saw each one of us die, in my vision. I just don't know when or how or where we will be when this will happen but I am very positive it's near."

What surprised me was that Emmett said something I taught I would never hear him say in a situation like this.

"Houston, we have a problem. The Apocalypse, The Day After Tomorrow, 2012 and Al Gore were fucking right."

**_HOW WAS THAT?_**

**_CLICK THE REVIEW BOTTON_**

**_\down there/_**


End file.
